Strawberry and lemon
by Nailea
Summary: ¿Has probado a mezclar la fresa y el limón? ¿Cual ha sido el resultado? Mimi es fresa, dulce, tierna, débil; Izzy limón, fuerte, ácido, amargo, serio. Pero, ¿Y qué pasa con la nata?. Crónica de una relación entre Mimi y Izzy. Koumimato.
1. El inicio

_**MILAGROS DE OCASIÓN**_

**Parte I**

- Te amo... -

_Emocionada y desbocada me declaras un amor total  
_

Lo dices así, sin más, con una de las hermosas sonrisas que tanto te caracterizan dibujadas en el rostro mientras te corrijo una ecuación sentados sobre tú cama. No puedo evitar sonrojarme y mirarte incrédulo. Son unas palabras sinceras, lo sé, lo puedo notar, y además, tu siempre crees serlo...

Entre el desconcierto y el sonrojo atino a decirte un : - yo también - y entonces me abrazas exultante, irradiando felicidad por cada poro de tu piel, felicidad que me transmites al entrar en contacto conmigo y hace que te devuelva el abrazo con toda la calidez de la que soy capaz.

***

_5 meses..._

Han pasado 5 meses desde que empezamos a salir. Te ecucho entre anonadado y cansado mientras nos comemos un delicioso cucurucho, tú de _fresa_, yo de _limón_, sentados en un banco del parque. Es increíble lo mucho que puedes llegar a fantasear y lo que te abstraes del mundo real entonces; parece que olvides que la vida se desarrolla en la realidad.

- Será maravilloso, ya lo verás, un cuento de hadas, como en las películas: el chico inteligente y la chica popular, tan contrarios que se enamoran y son felices para siempre. Se casan, viven en una hermosa casa con jardín, tienen dos hijos: un niño y una niña y un perro. Un Shar Pei o un Golden no estarían mal...¿Tú cual prefieres Kou?

Empiezas a fantasear ilusionada con nuestros planes de futuro. Siempre lo haces, pero descuidas algo más importante: el presente. Sin el presente no hay futuro, y en una relación creo que es más importante el hoy que el mañana. Hay que nutrirla día a día para que exista ese después idealizado con el que tanto sueñas.

_Del cielo las estrellas bajas a la tierra con facilidad  
_

- Mimi soy alérgico a los perros - ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones, pero tú, distraida como siempre, lo has olvidado.

- Vaya...

Puedo ver la decepción en tu mirada, parte de la belleza de tus ojos reside en su expresividad. Lo siento, ya no será tan exacto el futuro flower power que deseaste.

- Pero no te preocupes, seremos felices y comeremos perdices - es un comentario que una vez dicho suena sarcástico aunque esa no era plenamente mi intención, aún así, con tu exasperante inocencia no lo has notado.

- ¡Seguro!

Nuevamente te vuelves a emocionar, es sorprendente lo rápido que cambias de estado de ánimo en milésimas de segundo, ni mi razón, ni la lógica me permiten entenderlo...

- Koushi dejame probar... - dices sin esperar respuesta y lames mi helado - demasiado "rancio" - arrugas el ceño de manera divertida.

Ahora soy yo el que imitandote a ti prueba tu helado.

- Demasiado "ñoño" - te contesto.

***

_10 meses..._

Una hermosa joven de laargo y bucleado cabello castaño con expresivos y grandes ojos del mismo color hablaba con un sinfín de micros, alegre y jovial mientras a su lado un chico pelirojo más reservado y con cierto toque de intelectualidad la agarraba de la mano.

- Sí, ya hece diez meses que estamos juntos...

- Claro que nos casaremos, pero aún somos demasiado jovenes...

- Muy, muy felices...

_Dices estar enamorada y loca de tanta felicidad  
_

- ¡Nos amamos! Amo a Koushiro Izumi y no me importa decirlo...

_A todo el mundo, en todos lados, a mil voces lo quieres gritar._

Eran algunas de las respuestass que la chica iba dando a los afamados periodistas mientras su partener, aunque sonriendo, parecía incómodo.

- ¿Verdad que hacemos una bonita pareja? - dijo abranzando al pelirojo.

De repente la imagen se fue achicando con forma circular hasta que desapareció.

- Horrorosa, hace falta ser ciego para no darse cuenta...- murmuró un rubio tumbado sobre un sofá azul justo después de apagar el televisor.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, pensativo, y revolvió algunas hebras doradas que caían graciles sobre ésta, _'Estoy enamorada de Izzy...'_, recordaba con amargura el momento en que su amiga le confeso lo que sentía por el pelirojo y hubiera seguido recordando si no fuera porque el tono de su móvil lo sacó de su ensoñación. Alargó el brazo y de forma perezosa lo cogió de la mesita que tenía delante.

Iba a contestar con el típico "hola", pero su interlocutor se anticipó.

- Bro' ¿Me has visto? - la voz al otro lado sonaba alegre y melódica.

- Si...-conestó él con voz neutra.

- Kou estaba muy nervioso pero creo que lo hemos hecho bien ¿A que sí?

- No ha estado mal... - utilizó el mismo tono de neutralidad y arrastre de palabras que habia utilizado antes.

- Es que es muy tímido... - la chica no parecía perder el tono acelerado.

- Ya... - ph = 7 *

- Y ¿Has visto cuando nos han pedido un beso para foto de archivo? - ahora parecía más exaltada de lo normal - ¡ ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Kou estaba rojo como nunca! Y yo también y...y... sabía que él no quería pero no sabía cómo decir que no a la prensa y...Izzy ha sido muy valiente al decir que no ¿verdad?

_- Muy cobarde -_ pensó. Eso no lo había visto, pero qué más daba; lo mismo de siempre seguro: _Mimi-fresa, Izzy-limón._

- Sí, muy valiente...

- ¿Qué tal componiendo? ¡Recuerda que me debes un tema juntos! - cambió de tema como una niña haría.

- Estoy en ello Meems, pero no dudes, que ese sera 'nuestro' tema. Siempre cumplo mis promesas - la indiferencia mostrada anteriormente por el rubio dio paso a una fría calidez.

- ¡Ya verás, seré la chica más envidiada de todo el planeta por poder cantar contigo! - respondió emocionada.

* * *

**N/a: **Es un fic que me inspiró la canción "Milagros de ocasión" De Ha*Ash.

Es algo sencillo, similar a una crónica, que muestra fragmentos del día a día y la evolución de la relación entre Izzy y Mimi, por eso no es nada extremadamente exacto, pero creo que sí puede llegar a ser entretenido. En un principio la idea es que fuera un OneShot pero la cosa se fue alargando, alargando y alargando y decidí dividirlo en partes.

Esta primera parte sería considerada como el inicio de la relación, en que todo básicamente es maravilloso: la confesión, pasar tiempo juntos, anunciarlo a bombo y platillo...aunque ya hay pequeños atisbos que nos muestran que Izzy y Mimi no acaban de congeniar.

También quería dar notoriedad al rubio que aparce en el último fragmento, puede que no adquiera un gran protagonismo aunque es bastante regular y tiene una gran importancia, sobretodo al final. (No hace falta pensar mucho para saber quién es...)

Atention: Lo de la fresa y el limón es algo paranoico pero que creo que da dinamismo y un estilo diferente a la historia.

* Ph = 7, el ph7 es habitualmente el neutro, lo utilicé como desvio para no reiterar tanto las palabras neutro e indiferente.


	2. 12 meses

**Parte II**

_12 meses_

Nervioso y trajeado así se sentía segundos antes de tocar el timbre de la lujosa mansión de su novia. Respiró hondo, cogió impulso y... '¡_Ding!¡Dong_!', el típico sonido de timbre de campana retumbaba en su cabeza mientras las manos empezaban a sudarle. Escuchó como alguien manipulaba la puerta al otro lado y ésta se abrió. Tragó saliva.

- Hola Albert – saludó nervioso.

- Buenos días señorito Izumi, pase no se quede aquí plantado. Le acompañaré a la habitación de la señorita – ofreció amable el sirviente de los Tachikawa.

Albert era un hombre entrañable, de sonrisa dulce, pelo cano, ligero bigotillo y alto.

El pelirrojo siguió al sirviente por la mansión, en completo silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el toc de sus zapatos sobre el suelo y el de los del mayordomo.

- Es curioso, la señorita no me advirtió que vendría hoy…-entabló conversación el mayor, después del incómodo silencio que se había creado.

- Es una sorpresa – contestó aún nervioso – espero – añadió en un susurro.

- ¿Los señores no están en casa de nuevo? –

- Salieron la semana pasada. Negocios.

Albert lo dejó solo frente a una puerta de roble con cierto tono rosado. Con "Mimi" inscrito en letras doradas en el centro. Notaba el palpitar de su corazón hasta en las puntas del cabello.

Y abrió, sin picar, y la vio, con expresión de sorpresa, sentada en su escritorio con un ordenador rosa delante. Tal vez no se esperaba verlo allí y con traje, pero hoy se cumplía un año…

- Mimi…

- Kou, ¿qué tal? – preguntó sonriente aún con la sorpresa en su rostro – no te esperaba – añadió sentándose en uno de los pufs que había en la amplía y, nuevamente, rosada habitación.

Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentara a su lado, él, obediente, se encaminó hacia ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Pero olvidas lo grande del amor…  
_

- Si me hubieras avisado hubiera estado más presentable.

- Así ya estás bien – le dijo acomodándose a su lado, era cierto, el prefería la sencillez.

- ¿Por qué el traje? – Comentó divertida mirándolo de arriba abajo y percatándose de un detalle que le había pasado inadvertido hasta el momento - ¿y el paquetito? - preguntas retóricas ambas - ¡No me digas qué es un regalo para mi! – dijo emocionada y con un gran brillo en los ojos.

- Sí…bueno… - contestó tan rojo como su cabello – ¡Feliz aniversario! – y le entregó el paquete frente a una escrutadora y atenta mirada de Mimi.

Sólo rió, gorgoritos melódicos salieron de su perfecta boca.

- Kou, aún faltan dos meses para mi cumpleaños pero gracias – añadió mientras desenvolvía el paquete.

Ahora el atónito era él. Bien, todo claro, lo había olvidado.

…_y tus detalles se quedan cortos, son sólo milagros de ocasión.  
_

Pero no pudo recriminárselo, no lo había hecho con maldad, la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo. Era así, atolondrada y distraída, viviendo en un continuo mundo color rosa, o eso creía saber él…aún así, le sentó mal que su novia hubiera olvidado su primer aniversario de novios, tal vez ni tan si quiera llevaba la cuenta. No le diría nada sino sabía que se fustigaría por su olvido; tal vez, por casualidad, le llegaría la inspiración divina y algún día se daría cuenta del tiempo que hacia que estaban juntos.

- No es por eso, sólo quería verte sonreír…- mintió y ella inocente lo creyó.

La castaña sonrió al ver la caja de bombones que le había regalado su novio, ignorando el porqué real de su visita, de su traje y de su regalo. Le gustaron, el dulce la volvía loca pero tal vez hubiera esperado algo más material, así es como la habían criado, es lo que había aprendido desde pequeña.

***

_Dos semanas después…_

Como siempre me hallo esperando. Mi novia no es muy amiga de la puntualidad. 15 minutos, 20, 22, 24, 27…

-¡ Koushi! – bueno, sólo ha sido media hora.

Viene resplandeciente, como siempre, sonriendo, como siempre, guapa, como siempre y perfectamente vestida, como siempre. Llega hasta mí y me sonríe de nuevo.

- Vamos, rápido, rápido - dice cogiéndome de la mano, sin darme opción a nada más y arrastrándome a toda prisa. No lo entiendo, aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de ella, será otro posible capricho suyo…

Llegamos hasta un enorme edificio con un gran plasma. Nos plantamos allí y ella no deja de observar el armazón.

- ¿Mimi?

- ¡Calla y espera! – parece impaciente, la observo embelesado, parece una niñita que espera su mejor regalo, tierna, frágil, inocente, dulce, infantil, con luz propia…realmente tiene encanto natural. Y de repente, ¡pluf!

_TE AMO KOUSHIRO, AHORA Y SIEMPRE. FELIZ PRIMER AÑO._

Eso es lo que está rotulado en el enorme plasma, junto a una enorme fotografía nuestra. Simple, estrambótico, caro y llamativo, más o menos como ella. Todo el mundo mira a indiscreción la dichosa frase, la muy despistada no cae en que eso es excéntrico y más viniendo de alguien famoso. Si tuviera una taladradora en este momento abriría un boquete y me metería dentro.

_Si todo lo que quieres es tenerme, no te bastará con sorprenderme, guarda tus diamantes y regálame mejor tu corazón.  
_

- ¿Qué te parece? –me mira sonriendo emocionada, creyendo que ha hecho algo que me maravilla, entonces me desarma, aunque no sé si ya es suficiente…

- Grandioso…

_Si buscas en mi algo verdadero, no compres lo que puede ser sincero, si tanto me quieres ponle a tus palabras mucha más acción y lléname de amor.  
_

- Siento haberlo olvidado Kou, ahora entiendo lo de los bombones y el traje. Me siento fatal, lo peor del mundo. Pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? – eres sincera, como siempre.

* * *


	3. La nata

**Parte III**

_14 meses..._

Una princesita y el rarito que la secuestra en las películas, eso es lo que parecemos, con la diferencia de que la princesa va cogida del brazo del raro; pero tú no pareces darte cuenta. Estás bella a matar, pero... ¿cuantos días y cuantas veces repito lo mismo? Todos, continuamente y no es que sea falso, pero sí rutinario. Llevas puesta la sencilla pulsera que te he regalado en uno de los escasos momentos en los que hemos podido estar solos, eso me hace feliz.

Ya has recibido a los periodistas en la entrada y ahora nos disponemos a entrar en la sala de fiestas de tu mansión. Abro la puerta y te aferras a mi brazo, pareces nerviosa, igualmente entramos a la sala presidida por un enorme: _¡FELICIDADES MIMI!_, en letras rosas y plagada de niños pijos, gente creada con bisturí y celebrities.

Estás realmente emocionada, lo puedo ver en tu inmaculada mirada, aquellos insufribles ricachones te corean el cumpleaños feliz mientras un cocinero pertinentemente ataviado porta un enorme pastel de _nata_ y _fresa_, ¿por qué no de _limón?_

Ahora entiendo porqué siempre celebras dos cumpleaños, tal vez es algo discriminatorio por tu parte, pero necesario. No quiero pensar como sería para los yupis celebrar algo con el populacho. No entiendo como alguien como tú se llegó a juntar con alguien como nosotros_(1)_, ¿Puede que no seas tan superficial? Puede, y es algo en ti, que si fuera cierto, admiraría.

Te diriges corriendo al pastel, apagas las velas ilusionada con los ojos cerrados y haces lo típico con él, lo cortas mientras todos te aplauden bobos. Te me acercas y me otorgas el primer pedazo, gesto que agradezco y la fiesta empieza...

*

- Este es el arquitecto Kusakabe_(2)_, gran amigo de la familia - me dices presentándome al decimoctavo cool.

_Derrochas y presumes de tus influencias con la sociedad_

Cansa, no me interesa conocer a esta gente. Puede que creas que es necesario e importante, que me gustará y sorprenderá, pero a mí me dan igual, en tu cumpleaños lo único que me interesa eres tú.

_Y crees que me seduces pero no se a quién tú quieres engañar_

- ¡Mira allí está Yami! - para variar, me arrastras hacia el popular cantante.

Nos acercamos a él y te abraza para felicitarte, una estrecha amistad.

- ¡Bro' tendrías que haber cantado! - le recriminas con tu mayor cara de niña.

- Eso tiene un caché Meems - su mirada fría es cálida con ella, sólo con ella y emplean diminutivos al referirse el uno al otro.

- Eres un interesado - finges estar emberrinchada.

- Sis', Sis', Sis' si quieres después te canto sólo a ti - te dice haciéndote un guiño y pasándote un brazo por el hombro.

Te hace sonrojar, aunque no has notado el deje de picardía en su voz. Siempre que te pregunto si alguna vez te ha gustado Matt lo niegas rotundamente y dices que habéis sido, sois y seréis siempre amigos, prácticamente hermanos. Aún así creo que formaríais una mejor pareja que la que haces conmigo...

¿Qué es lo que te ha regalado él? No me lo has dicho... _"Una canción envuelta en nata"_

_Desfilaran muchos otros ante ti, y aceptaran que los quieras a tu modo..._

***

_18 meses..._

- Señorita Mimi, el señorito Ishida la espera.

*

Envidio a Izzy. No por su extrema inteligencia, yo tampoco soy idiota, me basto y me sobro con lo que tengo pero si por...

- Siento el retraso Bro' es que...- alega mientras se sienta en el asiento del copiloto en una defensa innecesaria puesto que sé el porqué.

- No sabias que ponerte - acabo la frase por ella. Sabía que iba a llegar tarde, simplemente es así, y no me importa.

- Sí...- me pone una tierna carita de corderito degollado y le aparto la mirada, tal vez esté sonrojado.

- No soy Izzy Meems, no es necesario que te arregles por mí...

- No, por eso él es mi novio - no se da cuenta pero ese ha sido un balde de agua fría, fría no, helada, o peor congelada.

- ¿Por qué él? - un pensamiento hecho palabras de manera inconsciente.

- Porque lo amo - admiro su capacidad de simplificar las cosas.

De vez en cuando la miro de reojo, es algo que no puedo evitar y que no debería hacer, uno porque conduzco, dos Izzy. Pero al mirarla, a pesar de su continua sonrisa, de su aparente felicidad y de su esfuerzo por fingir sus ojos no me mienten. Son delatadoramente expresivos, si sabes mirar en ellos sentencian y, muchas veces, sentencian que su mundo no es tan color de rosa como cree la mayoría.

- ¿Qué pasa Meems? - pregunto mirando a la carretera.

- Nada, está todo bien - no la veo, pero me jugaría mi voz a que esta forzando su mejor sonrisa de actriz.

- Eres modelo y cantante secreta_(3)_, no actriz... - desvío la mirada un momento hacia ella.

- Sé lo que soy y sé que no me pasa nada - me aparta la mirada para que no la delate.

- Mimi... - empieza a ponerse nerviosa, la pierna le empieza a temblar.

Sé que debería mirar a la carretera, pero mi necesidad de mirarla es mayor que mi deber, así que detengo el coche en una cuneta y en cuanto me detengo empieza a hablar.

- Mis padres...- como casi siempre - en seis meses los he visto dos veces. Creen que haciéndome regalos suplen su ausencia, pero yo los necesito Matt y cuando me llaman sólo es para restregarme cosas que he hecho mal. Me llamaron antes de ayer para recriminarme que le había sido infiel a Izzy contigo, que eso era una vergüenza, que era un hipócrita, que ellos no me habían criado para que creara habladurías en la prensa rosa y...y...que hablara a los medios, que diera la cara y por lo menos fuera valiente para admitir mi error y que si era cobarde y no me atrevía a admitirlo, que me prometiera con Izzy y me quedara rápidamente embarazada para que públicamente quedara reafirmado nuestro amor. - me mira dolida y me duele a mi también - No les importó que les dijera que todo era mentira, que tú y yo sólo somos amigos, que eres mi mejor amigo. No me creyeron, prefirieron a la prensa que a su hija alegando que habían visto mucho más afecto en esas fotos que en todo lo que habían visto con Izzy. Yamato, pero si sólo me han visto con él una vez... - esta vez me mira buscando socorro, frágil, apagada y débil.

Llora mientras aferra mi camisa con fuerza, prácticamente lo ha hecho desde el principio, yo lo único que he podido hacer es abrazarla como en esas simples fotos en las que algún estúpido e ignorante paparazzi nos retrato diciendo que manteníamos una relación en el más pecaminoso de los secretos. Con Izzy apenas te trajo problemas, pero con tus padres...no me sorprende.

- Mimi si quieres puedo hablar con ellos - niega con la cabeza - o podemos dejar de vernos - todo por ti.

Pero fue lo peor que pude decir, me mira horrorizada, creo que temiendo que eso pudiera llegar a suceder.

- No, eso no. Si no es por esto será porque se me ve el sujetador o porque el pintauñas no va acorde con la ropa que llevo. Siempre se han avergonzado de mi a no ser que me mantuviera calladita y bien puesta. Siempre han querido a una muñequita no a una hija - no sé que decir, mi relación con mis padres tampoco es un gran ejemplo - yo sé que puedo ser excéntrica, tonta e infantil pero... - la callo con mi dedo indice en sus carnosos labios.

- Eso sí que no Mimi, eres maravillosa - le sonrío intentando ser tierno; la gente dice que es raro verme sonreír, pero es que esa gente no se llama Mimi.

**N/a:** Parte en la que Matt gana protagonismo, creo que era necesario y he intentado marcar las diferencias entre él y Izzy aunque no se si se nota lo suficiente, diría que no vv".  
Ej. Izzy constantemente utiliza el verbo saber, Matt creer / Matt conoce mejor el significado de las miradas de Mimi, aunque Izzy también se percata de su expresividad / Matt acepta sin protestar los defectos de Mimi, en este caso la impuntualidad, Izzy la acepta, pero le molesta y etc.

(1): Con "nosotros" se refiere al resto de digielegidos que también son de clase media. Mimi los conoció gracias a Matt, que al ser cantante es el único que tiene relación con ambas partes.  
(2): Guiño a KKJ, el padre de Maron es arquitecto.  
(3): No es cantante profesional, le gusta cantar únicamente lo hace con sus íntimos.

¡Gracias muchísimas por los reviews XANHEX, Jazz Blaz y Mimi-Cullen;)!


	4. Transición

**Parte IV**

_Una semanas después…_

-¡Un parque de bolas para adultos!- grita maravillada cuando le quito la venda y ve el lugar al que la he llevado, es encantadoramente infantil…me coge la mano enérgica y me interna en el lugar. Me gusta que haga eso aunque no lo admitiría nunca.

Puede que no sea como todo el mundo cree, yo tampoco lo soy, pero nos juzgan por lo que creen que debería representar nuestra apariencia externa.

Se quita rápidamente los zapatos y se mete en el parque, dispuesta a jugar cual niña de siete años, sin importar el que dirán. Rica, hermosa y famosa, ¿quién adivinaría nunca que se deleita con detalles tan nimios como estos?

-¡Bro' ven!- me llama impaciente y sin dudarlo entro también en el parque.

No sé que sería de mí sin su energía que me da vida, sin su inocencia y distracción que me divierten, sin su belleza de la que nunca me cansaría, sin sus ojos que la delatan, sin sus excentricidades que a veces me avergüenzan pero me hacen disfrutar, sin su aparente materialismo y superficialidad que acepto y comparto, sin su enorme sentido de la justicia que me guía, sin su locura, inmadurez e irresponsabilidad que me liberan, sin su calidez que me derrite, sin su incapacidad de odiar que me enseña a querer a perdonar y a sentir, sin su enorme sentido de culpabilidad que despierta mi instinto protector, sin su pureza que combate mi impureza…en definitiva, no sé que haría sin Mimi.

*

- Un cucurucho de nata, por favor.

- Un cucurucho de fresa.

- Mmm…frío pero dulce.

- Mmm…dulce y exótico.

_Nata y fresa_

_Pasaran muchos otros ante ti, y aceptaran que los quieras a su modo…_

***

_18 meses…_

Hoy no nos hemos visto, hace ya dos días que no lo hacemos, pasa más tiempo con el cantante que conmigo…

Últimamente todo lo que antes obviaba aunque me fuera molesto ahora se me empieza a hacer cuesta arriba: su energía me extasía, su inocencia y distracción me acaban poniendo nervioso, su belleza es evidente pero no suficiente, sus ojos expresivos me son desconocidos, sus excentricidades me avergüenzan, su materialismo y superficialidad hacen más evidente que existen más cosas; su enorme sentido de la justicia hacen que me percate de su mundo idealizado y creo que el mundo es injusto por ende; su locura, inmadurez e irresponsabilidad son demasiado contrarias a mí, su calidez que antes era positiva me la demuestra sólo puntualmente, su incapacidad de odiar me hacen no entenderla, su enorme sentido de la culpabilidad provocan que continuamente mida mis palabras, su impureza me hace sentir impuro…en definitiva, todo lo negativo de Mimi reafirma día a día su incompatibilidad conmigo y mi incapacidad de aceptarlo sin pedir un algo más que, pienso, no me proporciona.

…_pero el mío no es así._

_---_

**N/a: **Parte extraña xD y corta pero creo que de las más importantes. Por si pueden surgir dudas la primera parte es narrada por Matt y la segunda por Izzy.

En el momento en que describen lo que les proporciona el carácter de Mimi, están empleando exactamente los mismos rasgos pero, curiosamente, se puede notar que tienen puntos de vista completamente diferentes y que existe una gran diferencia entre ambos.

¡XANHEX millones de gracias por tu apoyo, se te quiere y agradece! ^^


	5. Declive

**Parte V**

_19 meses…_

Siempre he escuchado que cumplir años ponía de mal humor a la gente pero hasta ahora no lo había experimentado en mi propia piel.

"_No te preocupes por nada Kou, yo me ocuparé de todo"_, esas fueron tus palabras y confiar en ellas mi error. Has convertido la celebración de mi nacimiento en pijolandia en exclusiva mundial para todos los medios.

_Si todo lo que quieres es tenerme, no te bastará con sorprenderme…_

Mi modo, no es el tuyo, el _limón_ en el pastel de _fresa_ no encaja.

Suspiro y le doy una calada al cigarro, hace poco más de un mes que empecé a fumar: estrés y nervios, entiendo. Miro la maravillosa luna que corona el cielo estrellado, la verdad es que si algo tiene tu exclusiva mansión son unas preciosas vistas.

Escucho el cloc, cloc, continuado de unos tacones dirigiéndose hacia mí y, al detenerse el ruido, dos finas y delicadas manos me cubren los ojos.

-Felicidades Koushi- me dices al oído.

Aparto tus manos de mí y me giro a mirarte. Estás espectacular, que raro…, por supuesto en mi fiesta, hecha a tu medida, tú has sido la protagonista. Ese felicidades apenas me ha afectado…

Me sonríes, raro de nuevo, y me entregas una pequeña cajita.

-Ya verás, te encantará- estás ilusionada, pero no estoy seguro de que estés en lo cierto. Quito el papel de regalo bajo tu atenta mirada y presidiendo la caja se puede leer: "HD3_"*,_ el preludio de una mueca se dibuja en mi rostro. Abro la caja y un elegante reloj deportivo me da la bienvenida. La mueca aparece clara y definida y tú extrañamente pareces notarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- me miras interrogativa- ¿No es la marca que te gusta? Bueno, si quieres lo puedo cambiar, pero pensé que este estaría bien. Era el más caro. Mira –dices señalándome el interior de la esfera- pone tu nombre en Swarovski.

…_guarda tus diamantes y regálame mejor tu corazón_

Tu sonrisa es una mezcla de impaciencia y preocupación. ¿Sabes? Ya no me desarma, prácticamente nada tuyo lo hace, a éstas alturas, sólo me aborrece, aunque te sigo queriendo no sé si aguantaré mucho más así si no se produce un gran cambio…

-Está bien, gracias- finjo una sonrisa, no estoy preparado para decepcionarte ahora, aún no, no sabría que decirte, así que te doy el reloj y te alargo la muñeca, tú con una sonrisa de nuevo despreocupada me lo pones. Inocente, como siempre, me crees.

_Si buscas en mí algo verdadero, no compres lo que puede ser sincero…_

Ignoras que un ramo de flores acompañado de unas letras de amor hubiera sido suficiente.

…_ponle a tus palabras mucho más acción y lléname de amor._

Me doy cuenta de que apenas me conoces, de que indudablemente me quieres, pero no me amas, sólo crees hacerlo, sinó, inconscientemente me conocerías o por lo menos lo hubieras intentado aún así no niego que probablemente yo tampoco te conozca…

---

**N/a:** Esta parte también es corta pero alargarla más con lo siguiente no tendría sentido puesto que pertenece a otra etapa. Actualizo más rápido de lo común porqué la anterior también era cortita ^^.

Muchisímas gracias por los reviews Mimi-Cullen, XANHEX, aeris (me gustó tu analítico review te lo quería dejar por MP pero al no poder te lo digo por aquí) y Adrit126

* HD3, Una de las marcas de relojes manufacturados hechos a gusto del consumidor más cara del mundo.


	6. Expiración

**Parte VI**

_Dos semanas después…_

Estamos en una cafetería que últimamente se ha hecho muy popular, es raro que ésta palabra esté relacionada contigo ¿no? No sé porqué te has empeñado en que pidiera un helado de _fresa_, ignoras que ya no me gusta, realmente nunca lo ha hecho pero por ti lo aceptaba, ahora ya no.

La misma amable camarera que nos ha atendido nos sirve los helados, el tuyo es de _nata_, ¿por qué no de _limón_? Hago mi mayor esfuerzo y tomo una cucharada, me sonríes atenta y me imitas con el tuyo.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta la _nata_? – he sido algo seco con la pregunta.

-No lo sé, siempre me ha gustado pero creo que hasta ahora no le había prestado tanta atención.

-Ya…- le doy otra cucharada insufrible al helado.

-¿A qué está bueno Koushi?- la miro y…lo sé.

-No…- se te cae la cuchara, estás sorprendida, tal vez has leído algo más en ese adverbio de negación- Mimi –suspiro- nunca me ha gustado…- te digo apartando la copa. Tus ojos me dicen algo que no consigo entender, no sé por qué, pero no puedo, ni he podido nunca, sólo he creído hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, tengo que saberlo todo…pero ahora lo sé…

-Te quiero…

-Koushi yo también.

-¿Tú también qué? – seco otra vez; dilo, dime: "te quiero", "te amo", apenas lo has hecho desde que te me declaraste a no ser que se lo dijeras a un tercero. Yo tampoco lo hago a menudo, pero seguro que más que tú.

_Lléname, lléname…_

-¿Koushi qué pasa? – no lo has dicho…puedo ver preocupación en tu impoluto rostro mientras sonríes.

-¿Te gusta el _limón_? – ahora sí que no entiendes nada.

-Kou…no… ¿por qué?

-¿Crees que la _fresa _y el _limón_ combinan? – me miras como si estuviera loco.

-No lo sé, pero ¿a qué viene eso?

-¿Lo crees? ¿Mezclarías la _fresa_ y el _limón_? – ahora estás pensando en encerrarme en un loquero cuando salgamos de aquí.

-No, supongo que no- por fin lo admites.

-Yo tampoco -por fin lo admito- pero lo hemos hecho…- tu rostro parece un puzle descompuesto. Tu mirada interrogativa se clava en mí.

-Kou no te entiendo…

-Mimi, lo siento – no soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos, esto va a doler y no puedo negar que te aprecio.

-No tienes que sentir nada, ya sabes, a veces me cuesta entender – alzo un segundo la mirada sólo para comprobar que sonríes y que, despreocupada, sigues sin entender.

-¿Vamos al parque?- allí a estas horas apenas hay gente y será más sencillo y menos llamativo.

-El helado…

-Déjalo, ahora – me levanto y dejo el dinero de los helados encima de la mesa. Tú sólo me miras, asientes y te levantas detrás de mí. Diría que ya es la vigesimoprimera cuestión que no entiendes hoy.

*

Llegamos al parque solitario y tú, con tu niñería típica vas corriendo a sentarte en u columpio. El camino ha ido dominado por un incómodo silencio.

-¿Me empujas? – aún eres una niña, no te culpo por no saberme amar…

Me pongo detrás de ti y empiezo a empujarte: _tú sonríes-yo te empujo, tú sonríes-yo te empujo, tú sonríes-yo te empujo, tú sonríes-yo te empujo(*)_…como siempre, hasta _que tú sonríes y yo ya no te empujo_.

En silencio, de nuevo, me siento en el columpio de al lado, nos miramos, la luz artificial de las farolas combinada con la penumbra de la noche te hacen hermosa, pero yo ya no te empujo…

-Mimi…- me miras con tus enormes ojos irradiando afecto, pero no te empujo, ya no…- piensa…piensa en cómo me quieres – te miro a los ojos, antes creía que no iba a poder.

_Lléname, lléname…_

-Como nunca he amado a nadie – crees ser sincera, pero no, crees que tu sonrisa es válida, pero no, no te empujaré más.

-No Mimi…-no lo esperabas, lo leo, me apartas la mirada– creo que…piensa en cómo quieres a tu padre –no espero que hables y sigo mi monólogo mientras tu mirada se oscurece- piensa en como me quieres a mí… -tus labios parecen dispuestos a decirme algo pero me anticipo- ¿no crees qué es muy similar? –me miras de nuevo, sonríes y gesticulas lo equivalente a un no- piénsalo, ¿no has visto en mi la madurez de un padre al que apenas ves?

-¿Kou qué pretendes? –frunces el ceño pero sonríes. Siempre sonríes cuando alguien a quien de verdad quieres te hace daño; sonríes para hacer creer que no te dañan y así evitar que se sientan culpables, sonríes y nunca llorar, nunca te he visto llorar por algo verdaderamente importante.

-Creo que hemos estado confundidos demasiado tiempo, no encajamos Mimi, yo no encajo ni pertenezco a tu mundo y no me siento bien en él, yo no puedo seguir con esto, ya no me es suficiente.

-¿Quieres decir que te quiero, que no te amo? –sigues sonriendo, pero sabes que no te voy a empujar más, asiento.

-El error es que te apoyas en mí para suplir al padre que apenas ves, no por amor puro y propio, por esto, no me puedes llenar –realistamente cruel.

Sinceramente es un deseo egoísta que admitas esto, porque me aliviaría, me quitaría parte del peso de un completo error en mi vida a pesar de que no es una justificación ya que realmente creo que tú sientes así.

Me miras, te miro, no sé que me quieres decir tus ojos…te levantas y esbozas la mejor sonrisa que he visto nunca.

-Si lo pienso bien puede que tengas razón…-silencio, no dejas de mirarme y sonreír ¿por qué?, no te entiendo, pero siento todo esto – así que supongo que esto es un final ¿no?-no te contesto, ya sabes la respuesta- siento no haber sido suficiente para ti, pero dejarlo aquí es lo mejor ¿a qué sí? –no dejas de sonreírme, de utilizar el tono dulce, de _ser de fresa_.

-Somos demasiado diferentes hasta para una relación fraternal –te sonrío de medio lado, sin saber si habrás entendido la ironía, y yo no dejo de _ser de limón…_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**N/a: **¡Wo, wo, wo! A sólo una parte del final más un epílogo, la nata aún tiene que dar acto de presencia, obviamente el fic acaba con ella no con el limón.

Se acabó, la ha dejado, se veía venir, pero ha sido…cómo… ¿calculado? ¿Frío?, según yo: ¿Izzy? No sabría como definirlo…

Pero he querido remarcar la imprecisión o molestia que provoca una ruptura añadiendo más puntos suspensivos de lo normal, frases inacabadas por la dificultad del momento. Y he querido remarcar mucho el dichoso "saber" de Izzy, siempre lo necesita saber y entender todo y Meems es difícil de entender para una mente tan cuadriculada como la suya, ¿será ese uno de los motivos por los que no me encajan? Puede…

Daa…si entendiera esa última sonrisa de Mimi sabría que no era precisamente eso aunque lo pareciera…

¿La parte de la fresa y el limón se ha entendido? Es sencilla y simple, no hay más, pero por algo el fic se llama Strawberry and lemon xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Adrit 126, Chizuma, Mimi-Cullen y XANHEX ^^!

_(*) Tú sonríes-yo te empujo_, sinceramente me rallé, pero dentro de la rallada quise imitar el vaivén del columpio, arriba-abajo, acción-reacción, Mimi sonríe (acción), Izzy la empuja o apoya (reacción), por eso a partir de ese momento se repite constantemente el: _tú sonríes yo ya no te empujo_, dejando en claro que para Izzy todo ha llegado al final.


	7. Strawberry and scum

**Parte VII**

_2:36 am del mismo día_

-Matt… te importaría…venir… a mí…a mí ca-casa –entre sollozos y un hilo de voz es lo máximo que consigue decir.

_3:18 am_

Abrió ella la puerta, era extraño, normalmente siempre lo hacía el servicio, pero a esa hora no había querido molestar más de lo necesario.

Ahogado. Así es como se sintió al verla, podía presumir de ser la única persona que la conocía en todas sus facetas, pero nunca en esa. Con lágrimas brotando a toda velocidad por sus ahora, mates ojos, con las manos en la boca para intentar disimular los sollozos, temblando y…derrumbada. Cerró la puerta.

-¿Podrías abrazarme? –fue una suplica, mas que una petición claramente innecesaria. Igualmente esa era su intención desde el primer instante en que la había visto.

Corrió y la abrazo, sintiéndola frágil derrumbada entre sus brazos, por fin esa fragilidad exterior que siempre presumía se hacían en exceso latentes.

No sabía que le había sucedido pero tenía claro que hubiera dado su vida por no verla así. La abrazó, la cogió entre sus brazos transmitiéndole la mayor calidez que su frialdad le permitía. Quería calmarla, protegerla, quererla, que sintiera que él estaba allí para siempre, que nunca le haría lo que fuera que le hubieran hecho. Ansiedad, también la podía sentir al tenerla así.

-Mimi… -susurró su nombre en su oído. Su intención había sido preguntar un qué o un por qué, pero las palabras se acumulaban en su lengua y no le permitieron decir nada más. Su mente se colapsaba y todo en general era una lenta agonía.

-Él…él… -ella temblaba inevitablemente entre sus brazos, la apretó más contra si- me ha…él me ha… -se apartó un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos necesitada de que la entendiera.

Para él fue suficiente, sus ojos, aunque ahora prácticamente inexpresivos tenían voz propia para él.

-Lo siento –le dijo él para volverla a acunar entre sus brazos. Ella apoyo la frente en su pecho.

-Me ha dicho…que…que…que no lo amaba –por la inestabilidad de su voz esto último lo dijo en un pequeño grito.

Él se limitó a observarla e intentar transmitirle cariño, estaba atónito. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien la dejara? Y, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no lo amaba? ¿Perdón?

-Ha dicho que…que…sólo…só-sólo lo qu-quería como a un padre…porque apenas veo al mío y hab-había confundido sentimientos –alcanzó a decir la chica mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo directamente de sus ojos por la posición de su cabeza.

Él por su parte no era capaz de procesar aquella absurda información.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

Ella cogió aire y lo apretó más fuerte

-Que tenía razón. Pe-pe-pero ¿sabes? Le mentí…yo no…yo no…no quise decirle que lo amaba como ama una mujer a un hombre porque sabía que quería dejarlo, sabia…yo sabía que no…lo llenaba, que ya no…le gustaba y no quise que se sintiera culpable por cortar, así que…no pude hacer otra cosa…

Él no supo que decir, le parecía todo una pesadilla que no sabía asimilar, ese Izzy era un imbécil.

¿Qué no lo llenaba? ¿Qué no lo amaba? ¿Qué la culpa era de ella? ¿Y él? ¿Él quedaba exempto de todo mal? ¿Él era el que lo hacía bien? Él, que había obligado a hacerle creer a ella que ese fracaso era sólo su culpa. ¿Qué había hecho él? Simple, poner mala cara cada vez que algo no le gustaba o limitarse a criticarlo, incapaz de entenderla, de admitir su parte de culpa. Nunca le había gustado ese pelirrojo. ¿Celos? Sí, pero además siempre había pensado que eran incompatibles, no polos opuestos, como él y ella, sino incompatibles y ahora se evidenciaba.

No sabía que decir pero sí que era lo mejor aunque doliera ahora. La abrazó más contra si, la dejó llorar, no supo durante cuánto tiempo pero cuando notó que estaba más calmada le alzó la cara, poniendo un dedo en su mentón, se miraron a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha, ella cerró los ojos mientras aún caían algunas lágrimas sintiendo el contacto, llevó sus temblorosas manos a la de él.

-Éstas manos siempre me han ayudado y protegido… -susurró ya prácticamente serena aunque sin abandonar las lágrimas- ¿no me dejarán nunca? –había temor en esa pregunta.

Él acarició su otra mejilla con su mano libre.

-Nunca –le dijo, ella sonrío, aunque amarga, por primera vez.

-¿Por siempre? –preguntó algo más confiada abriendo los ojos y mirándolo directamente.

-Y para siempre… -le contestó limpiándole las lágrimas y mirándola con dulzura mientras ella aún sostenía presa su otra mano.

Ella lo abrazó, él siempre estaría allí, a pesar de la oscuridad de aquella noche, una pequeña luz, _su luz_, se hacía cada vez más latente y cálida en su interior.

-_Te quiero_… -le susurró él a ella ante aquel imprevisto abrazo y con un doble sentido implícito en éstas palabras.

-Te quiero –le devolvió ella con plena sinceridad.

-Mucho Mimi –sentenció él sintiéndola contra si.

-Yo también, mucho. Te quiero mucho Yamato.

_Y lléname de amor…_

_**-FIN-**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/a:** ¿Decepción? Puede que sí, puede que no. Supongo que los principales motivos de la decepción para la gente serán dos: no hay Koumi, no hay Mimato explícito. Me explico ¡cof!cof! En si el fic iba a ser un oneshot, pero como se fue alargando decidí dividirlo en partes y, lo armé en las partes que me parecieron lógicas, fueran largas o cortas. Siempre tuve claro en que se basaría el fic: una relación fracasada entre Mimi e Izzy y, como soy ultra del Mimato decidí añadir a Matt como amigo enamorado que la apoya en todo y que el fic finalizaría con su apoyo, mostrando claramente que Mimi y Matt serían una mejor pareja que Mimi e Izzy. Para acabar de redondear la historia idee un epílogo, en el que, siguiendo la dinámica algo "metafórica" (no se si es una osadía calificarla así) del fic, se relatan los verdaderos sentimientos de Mimi.

El final puede ser algo ¡chof!, no hay confesión directa, no acaba en una pareja, pero, veía muy precipitado que si, Mimi acababa de cortar con Izzy se fuera con Matt a la primera de cambio. Una opción hubiera sido hacer que pasarán los meses y poner: _6 meses después _y mostrarlos como pareja, pero no me pareció que iba con mi idea original así que lo descarte. Repito, el centro era una relación fracasada, la intervención de Matt es un añadido por mis preferencias.

A mí, personalmente no me desagrada el final, se puede decir que es un final abierto ¡qué vuele la imaginación! Con sabor agridulce. Siempre intento que los finales sean lo más memorable de toda la historia, no sé si lo habré conseguido.

Un detalle es el punto de vista, ésta vez narrador omnisciente aunque he preferido sustituir los nombres Mimi-Matt por Él-Ella ¿por qué? Quién lo sabe…xD

_Agradecimientos: _Seré breve y concisa: a todos aquellos que os habéis tomado el tiempo y la molestia de leer éste fic y todos los que habéis tomado tiempo en dejar reviews halláis llegado hasta aquí o os halláis quedado en el primer capítulo (Mimi-Cullen, Adrit 126, XHANEX, Chizuma, Aeris, CieloCriss, javiera, Jazz-Blazz) y los que no dejáis (dudo que haya alguno pero si lo hay decir que me hace tremendamente dichosa que leas estas líneas…vv"), últimamente se ha añadido gente nueva casi al final y eso me ha hecho especial ilusión.

Y, en especial a XANHEX ¿por qué? Por mostrarme su incondicional apoyo, creo que hubo un momento en que sin él hubiera sido muy reticente a la hora de publicar o lo hubiera dejado. ¡Mil gracias amiga!

Sin más que añadir…¡el epílogo no tardará en llegar! Será breve y algo rarito, aviso.

Me gustaría una opinión sincera, tanto si ha gustado como si no ^^.

Mil besos.

_Nailea_


	8. Lo que siente realmente mi alma

**Epílogo**

_-¿Amas? _

Sí.

_-¿Mucho? _

Muchísimo.

_-¿A quién? _

A él.

_-¿Al limón? _

No.

_-¿No?_

No…

_-¿Seguro?_

Seguro

_-Pero estas llorando por él._

-Sí…

_-No te entiendo…_

-…

_-Si no lo amas, ¿por qué lloras?_

-Porque creo amarlo.

_-Si no es el limón, ¿Quién es?_

-Otro…Hay gente que cree que él es limón pero eso es porque realmente no lo conoce…

_-Entiendo…_

-No, no lo entiendes, porque ni yo misma lo hago…

_-¿Desde cuando lo amas?_

-Desde siempre.

_-¿Y no es el limón?_

-Ya te he dicho antes que no.

_-Entonces no es desde siempre…_

-Sí que lo es.

-_Sigo sin entender…_

-Lo amo incluso desde antes de nacer, pero todavía no lo sé. Él es lo que a ciegas buscaba.

_-¿Y ya lo has encontrado?_

-No, me ha encontrado él a mí, pero yo aún no lo sé, sigo ciega.

_-Te repites._

-No, eres tú quien me hace repetir.

_-¿Y quién es?_

-Él.

_-Pero, ¿Quién es él?_

-Mi amor.

_-No, me refiero a su nombre._

-Saber su nombre no te ayudará a saber quién es.

_-Puede…_

-Seguro.

_-¿Cómo es al que amas?_

-Frío y dulce y tierno y neutro y admirado y _blanco_.

_-¿Blanco?_

-Sí…

_-y frío…¿Es la nieve?_

-No, más cálido.

_-y neutro… ¿Es la leche?_

-No, más inestable, si sabes combinarlo con algo dulce es dulce sólo para ti, depende de con que lo combines es de un modo u otro.

-_y blanco…¿La cebolla?_

-¡No! Nunca me hace llorar.

_-y admirado…¿Es el jazmín?_

-Siempre huele buen, pero no, él es más fuerte.

_-Frío y dulce y tierno y neutro y admirado y blanco… ¿La nata?_

-…

_**FRESA Y NATA**_

_**-Strawberry and scum-**_

* * *

**N/a: **Ahora viene cuándo la gente pregunta ¿y esto? A buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan ^^.

Nuevamente millones de gracias por haber seguido éste fic ^^. Vuestro apoyo ha sido mi principal sustento para seguir publicando.

Con mi más sincera admiración por todos aquellos que han utilizado su tiempo en algo mío y, con ánimo de lucro (yeah! Porque me recreo con el gusto de la gente por mis historias). _Nailea_


End file.
